La triste historia de un bello amor
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: A peticion tuya Suzuki, aqui el Latis x Umi que querias. "Hay amores prohibidos, hay amores imposibles, pero ellos viven mas alla del tiempo"


_Este fic es a petición de Suzuki, me sentí inspirada y tenia tiempecito libre así que a petición tuya aquí un LatisxUmi, es una pareja muy rara pero en gustos se rompen géneros espero que te guste, a ti y todos los demás, no sé si esta pareja tenga fans pero bueno, ya lo dije espero les guste._

_Los personajes de Rayearth pertenecen a CLAMP fic hecho sin fines de lucro. Por fans para fans._

_Ahora, soy una exitosa y joven empresaria, nunca pensé seriamente en alguna carrera, soñaba solo con ser una linda novia, nada más. Al crecer me di cuenta que una novia era mas que solo una princesa vestida de blanco, esos devaneos infantiles ya se han ido, ahora se que la vida es más que solo las apariencia, he madurado. Continué con mi vida, siguiendo la lógica estudie administración de empresas, algún día tenía que tomar las riendas de los negocios de mi padre, y habiéndome recibido comencé a trabajar desde los 25, hace un año que estoy al frente junto a mi padre._

_A mis 26 no me he casado, muchas propuestas tuve, mas ninguna llenó mis expectativas, mi corazón es tal vez presa del pasado y lo será siempre, pero no puedo comprometerme con alguien si no lo amo._

_Aunque la gente lo duda soy feliz, nada en mi mundo me hace falta, tal vez solo estar junto al ser amado, el amor, ese esta en otro mundo, en otra dimensión._

_La noche cae, después de un baño me pongo mi bata larga de seda blanca, salgo a mi balcón en mi muy lujoso y amplio apartamento de soltera, hace 4 años que no vivo con mis padres, ya soy una mujer, tenía que encontrar mi independencia. Estoy en el último piso, el pent-house, siempre me gustaron los lujos lo admito, no tiene nada de malo._

_Miro la preciosa vista, está en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, a mi izquierda, se elevan altas las montañas que velan por la ciudad, a mi derecha la ciudad con sus parques y avenidas brillan como cada noche y la quietud y el silencio del cielo plagado de estrellas me remontan al pasado, lejos, a la etapa mas feliz de mi vida._

_**La mejor etapa de mi vida fue cuando te conocí,**_

_**Entre la multitud de la gente apaciblemente te observé**_

_**A pesar de ser desconocidos sentí que te conocía**_

_Aun recuerdo ese día….._

_Entraste tan gallardo como inesperado, tu porte, tu mirada, me atraparon de inmediato, entre todos lo que estábamos ahí, tu resaltabas como nadie, ni aun la joven inconsciente que traías en brazos me hizo desviar un poco mi atención. Pese a tener en brazos a una joven desvalida y llevar algunas heridas, permanecías sereno, de rostro inamovible._

_A pesar de nunca haberte visto, me pareciste tan familiar, cuando por fin escuche tu voz, creció más el sentimiento de familiaridad, Lucy se acercó a ver tus heridas y se presentó de inmediato, Anaïs y yo hicimos lo mismo, al escuchar nuestros nombres tu mirada se llenó de tribulación, nadie más lo notó pero yo sí, nos miraste discretamente con recelo, no sé por qué, eso me dolió…_

_Lucy pidió a Anaïs curar tus heridas pero una pequeña creatura celosa apareció de la nada, clamando que nadie más que ella podía tocarte, esa fue la primera vez que las hadas me parecieron una raza irritante, siempre me habían parecido tan bellas. Esa criaturita tan irritante como posesiva curó tu lastimada mano, se muy bien que de no haberlo hecho ella, hubieras preferido permanecer herido antes que aceptar nuestra ayuda en ese momento. _

_Después de un breve interrogativo moradas de Ráfaga, y una tajante respuesta tuya, te marchaste, dejándonos a las tres muy intrigadas. Ráfaga entonces revelo tu identidad: el hermano de Zagato…_

_Por eso tu voz, por eso el parecido, por esa razón yo sentía haber te visto antes._

_Las tres tuvimos sentimientos encontrados, sorpresa, vergüenza, temor… sí, yo sentí miedo al saber tu identidad, no por mí, sabía que si intentabas algo estarías en tu derecho de querer vengar a Zagato, pero mis amigas, mis hermanas, ellas me preocupaban, podías reclamarme lo que fuera a mi, incluso tratar de vengarte, pero te costaría trabajo, pues a pesar de haber acabado con Zagato, nunca fue mi intención asesinarlo, ambos fuimos victimas, y yo no me iba a dejar herir sin pelear, en dado caso no trataría de dañarte, solo de defenderme, pero si intentabas dañar a mis hermanas entonces no lo pensaría dos veces, te atacaría con todo, aunque… en el fondo prefería no tener que enfrentarme a ti, ya habían sido suficientes batallas inútiles._

_Al pasar el tiempo vi que no tenías la menor intención de tomar venganza, pero aun me sentía recelosa de tu presencia, Lucy comenzó a confiar de inmediato en ti, no me hizo gracia que ella fuera sola contigo a recorrer Céfiro, temía por su seguridad, me ofrecí a acompañarla, Anaïs pensaba igual y también quiso ir, pero Lucy no lo permitió argumentando que no podía quedarse el castillo solo… creo que ella en lo personal se sentía más segura contigo, pero sí temía por nuestra seguridad._

_Pronto, mis dudas se disiparon, eras lejano y frio, pero no eras una mala persona, no querías venganza, solo querías justicia, y que esta pesadilla del pilar terminara._

_Tan gallardo y entregado como tu hermano, mas no sacrificado, no planeabas morir como lo había elegido tu hermano, viéndote bien, no culpo a Esmeralda por enamorarse de Zagato, eres atractivo y tan parecido a él, que es como si pudiera ver al mismísimo Zagato, de seguro su personalidad misteriosa y magnética había atraído a Esmeralda, terminando por cautivarla y enamorarla._

_Así como a mí… "¿Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?" me dije la primera vez que me di cuenta de mi atracción por ti, y más aun cuando noté que había dejado de ser atracción, había ya un sentimiento de por medio, uno que parecía crecer día con día._

_Pensé en tratar de acercarme mas a ti, tendría el valor de hacerlo no había duda, solo tendría que encontrar el momento perfecto, le preguntaría mas a Lucy sobre ti, ella pasaba mas tiempo contigo que nadie en el castillo entero._

_**A pesar de respirar del mismo cielo, no podía abrasarte**_

_**Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo, mi nombre y mi vida**_

_**Por reconocer tus ojos**_

_Una noche, al fin salí con el deseo de buscarte y si te encontraba trataría de saber más de ti, camine por los pasillos, uno me llevaba a otro, a jardines, a salones, incluso encontré una pequeña cocina y un cuarto lleno de pociones del que decidí salir antes de llevarme una regañisa épica por fisgona, de seguro ese cuarto era del dominio de Gurú Clef._

_Continué mi camino, vi una luz al fondo de un pasillo, es cuche una voz, luego silencio, me acerque con cuidado, no sabía quiénes estaban ahí y no quería interrumpir nada importante._

_Ya estando mas cerca te divise, quise correr hacia ti, otra voz me paró en seco, era la voz de Lucy, decidí acercarme con cautela y ver escondida desde el dintel del portal, pensé que escuchar a Lucy hablarte me ayudaría a idear la forma de dirigirme a ti con cualquier pretexto, pero lo que vi, rompió con todas mi ilusiones._

_Te acercaste a Lucy y depositaste una bella ave en su hombro, buscabas reconfortarla, pronto varias aves la rodearon, ella sonreía, y tu la mirabas de un modo que solo un ciego no podría reconocer, por un instante la inocente mirada de Lucy chocó con la tuya, se miraron unos segundos, y Lucy se viró apenada, eso acabó de hacerme trisas el corazón, mi querida e inocente amiga no podía esconderme sus emociones, ni a mí ni a nadie, era un libro abierto, su mirada en la tuya me habló de un fuerte sentimiento hacia ti dentro de su corazón y la velocidad con que aparto la mirada y se sonrojó solo me comprobó que lo que había visto en sus ojos no era una mentira._

_Me recargue en la pared, había llegado tarde… Lucy me había ganado, y no la culpo, ella tuvo más valor que yo para acercarse a ti desde un principio, siempre fue ella la más valiente, mi cobardía y el tiempo que me tomé para pensar en cómo me acercaría, Lucy lo había aprovechado sin intención, no podía culparla, y menos odiarla, no había sido culpa suya, el amor es como un torneo de esgrima, se tiene que actuar rápido y con astucia. Si te quedas pensando tu contrincante sin duda anotará el punto._

_Jamás me atrevería a interponerme entre mi amiga y tu, si fuera alguna otra mujer sin duda habría peleado, pero no contra Lucy, no contra mi amiga. No me atrevería a romperle el corazón, no me atrevería…_

_A partir de entonces tuve que cargar con este dolor, ver a Lucy sufrir en silencio ese amor callado que sentía por ti, y tenía que apoyarla sin recibir yo misma apoyo ni consuelo. Es tan difícil ver a tu hermana del alma sufrir por el amor no confesado hacia un hombre, y peor aun es amar en silencio al mismo hombre, mientras te tragas tus propias lágrimas para consolar las de ella._

_Sabía que te amaba, sabía que por eso lloraba aunque Lucy no nos decía el por que, solo se dejaba consolar, se que se abrió de capa más con un desconocido que con sus propias amigas, pero tampoco la culpo, si ella se sentía cómoda hablando de eso con Águila, y le daba alivio a su alma, por mi estaba bien, solo me interesaba su bien estar._

_Cuando su espada se rompió y fue restaurada, supe por una indiscreta platica de Presea con Nikona que al fin había Lucy confesado sus sentimientos en un momento de inconsciencia, y tu parecías corresponder a ellos, me dolía tanto cada palabra que dirigías a ella, aun cuando no fuera romántica, ella tenía el privilegio de escuchar tu voz, de ver en tus ojos._

_Muchas veces te cruce en los pasillos, cruzamos sin hablar, tú de seguro no tenías interés o motivo alguno para hablar conmigo, yo no sabría que decirte y ya no tenia el valor de hablarte estando consciente de mis sentimientos y del amor de Lucy hacia ti._

_Estuvimos tantas veces en la misma habitación, el salón del trono, todos reunidos, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo el mismo espacio, a solo unos metros de mi, y aun así tan lejano, debatiendo el mismo tema, y ni aun así no podía hablarte, simplemente me estaba prohibido, mi amor estaba prohibido, porque ya tenías dueña y tu dueña era también parte de mi corazón, lastimarla a ella sería como lastimarme a mi misma, su felicidad estaba antes que nada. Ella tenía por iniciativa y valor más derecho a tener tu amor que yo._

_Pero juro que cuando te tenía enfrente deseaba arrojarme a tus brazos, poder tener la dicha si no de besarte, de abrasarte, imaginarme un rato protegida en tu pecho, llorar sin decirte el porque y sentir aunque sea un poco tu consuelo, pero debía portarme fría e indiferente, fingir que en el salón solo eras uno más, ser la guerrera mágica del agua, la leyenda, ser la amiga de Lucy…_

_¡Pero lo hubiera cambiado todo! ¡ Todo! Mi vida, mi nombre, mi cuerpo, si pudiera me habría transformado en otra persona, una que jamás hubiera conocido a Lucy ni Anaïs, una que no fuera una heroica guerrera, dejaría mi leyenda, hubiera cambiado la fortuna de mis padres, mi apellido de abolengo, mi misma alma, hubiera dejado toda mi grandeza, mis raíces, mi mundo, por transformarme en una humilde campesina más de Céfiro, sin rango ni pompa, pero libre para amarte, para pelear por tu amor contra quien fuera, por tener la oportunidad de reconocerme en tus ojos, y ver me reconocida en ellos con el brillante fulgor del amor…_

_Sin embargo fui yo quien peleó a su lado, quien le ayudó, quien la animó para que te llamara fuertemente para hacerte despertar cuando Luz te tenía cautivo, la impulse a pelear por su amor, no importaban mis sentimientos, solo que ella fuera feliz. Pero Dios bien sabe que hubiera querido gritar tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas y ser yo por quien despertaras, tenía que salvarlos a ambos, a mi amiga y a mi amado, no me importo arriesgar la vida deteniendo a Luz un momento y recibiendo sus ataques, dos de mis seres mas amados estaban en riesgo, enfrentaría lo que fuera._

_**Miles de años después ¿Dónde estarás?**_

_**¿Qué paisajes tendrás a tu alrededor?**_

_**Nuestra historia no es bella, pero no es fácil de olvidar**_

_Has pasado los años, en mi mundo han sido un suspiro apenas, pero se que en tu mundo habrán pasado tal vez mil, nuestros tiempos dimensionales corrían tan diferentes._

_Y me pregunto amor mío, ¿donde estarás? ¿Con quién compartirás un suspiro? ¿Seguirás en Céfiro mi viajero errante o habrás al fin descansado en tu camino? ¿Qué verdes valles te rodean? ¿Qué azul del cielo te cubre con su manto? ¿Qué mar te murmulla? ¿Qué rio te canta? ¿Qué laguna apacigua tu alma? ¿Te acordarás de mí? ¿Mi elemento acaso te hará aunque sea un poco recordarme? ¿Qué fue de ti mi amado amante?... No tengo remordimientos, a fin de cuentas, porque sé que no transgredí al amor._

_Nuestra historia no fue bella, pero en verdad, no es fácil de olvidar._

_**A pesar de respirar del mismo cielo, no podía abrasarte**_

_**Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo mi nombre y mi vida**_

_**Por reconocer tus ojos**_

_Ojos de cielo ¿donde estarás? ¿Qué vida tendrás? han pasado 7 centurias desde tu partida, y aun ahora te sigo amando. ¿Donde estarás? ¿Encontraste el olvido en brazos de otro? _

_Más importante aun ¿fuiste feliz? ¿Vivirás aun en carne o solo en espíritu? ¿Estaré aun en tu recuerdo? No lo sé, ya no lo sabré nunca, solo sé que te amare hasta el final de los tiempos, y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿si hubiéramos peleado por estas juntos, habría sido diferente? _

_Si no por las circunstancias, ¿me habrías sido arrebatada por tu mundo? ¿Habría Lucy podido perdonar? ¿Habría salido mortalmente herida con la verdad? ¿Habríamos podido salir ambos victoriosos para vivir uno al lado del otro hasta el final? No olvidare jamás el día que te conocí…_

_Todavía recuerdo cuando te vi, estabas entre tanta gente, pero resaltabas como nadie, eras la creatura mas bella y delicada que había visto jamás, tan extraña, no parecías de este mundo, y no lo eras, quise preguntar de inmediato tu nombre, saber de dónde provenía una creatura casi celestial como tu, pero mi personalidad seria y reservada no permitía esa clase de lujos, además llevaba en brazos a una joven inconsciente, pero lo juro, más que la mujer en mis brazos me intrigabas tu, una pequeña niña de cabello rojo se acercó a mi lado con buenas intenciones, me dijo su nombre y tú y tu otra amiga hicieron lo mismo, cuando escuche tu nombre me alegre de haber averiguado algo de ti pero mi emoción se borro reconociendo el trío de nombres de quienes dieron muerte a mi hermano, no pude evitar que la furia me invadiera, pero la mantuve bajo control, no importa cuánto me doliera, cuanta rabia sintiera, sabía bien que ustedes no eran culpables, mis sentimientos se encontraron en un mismo camino colisionando, por un lado, la fascinación que tu belleza había despertado, por el otro, la repentina revelación de tener frente a frente a las asesinas de mi hermano._

_Decidí salir de ahí, no quería hacer una tontería, alguna palabra dicha sin pensar que pudiera lastimar a cualquiera de las tres, sobretodo a ti._

_Cuando me tranquilicé, vi por fin claro otra vez, siempre supe que las niñas invocadas del otro mundo eran también víctimas de ese injusto sistema._

_En un principio fue solo tu belleza lo que me atrajo._

_La pequeña pelirroja fue la primera en acercarse a mi, fui conociendo su compasivo corazón, su ternura desmedida, su valor sin limites, su inmenso amor por sus seres queridos, su inocencia y pureza cautivadora, pronto se metió en mi corazón, de las tres ella fue la única que buscaba contacto conmigo, me olvide un poco de ti, sabía que existías, que eras una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas que peleaban por salvar Céfiro, te estaba agradecido, pero nada más._

_Comencé a sentir cariño, amor por la chica de cabellos flameantes, sin embargo, me di cuenta que también peleabas valientemente por céfiro, tan fría, tan distante, tu belleza seguía llamando fuertemente mi atención, pero pronto aprendí a divisar tu belleza interna, tu fuerza, tu valor, tu sinceridad al hablar, a veces demasiado sincera. Tan mística y cautivadora, atrayente en un una forma inenarrable, de misterioso corazón, tan segura, impetuosa…_

_Sabía de los sentimientos de Lucy, y de forma indirecta ya los había aceptado, pero me di cuenta que tu me provocabas un sentimiento diferente, más fuerte aun, crecía cada día sin poderlo detener, sin darme cuenta cuando me había enamorado de verdad._

_Tu nunca me mirabas, siempre tan distante, tan etérea, nos cruzamos varias ocasiones por los pasillos, pero tu ni siquiera me mirabas, de seguro sentías que no tenías nada de que hablar conmigo pero yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener un pretexto para hablar contigo. Para acercarme…_

_A pesar de habitar bajo el mismo techo, bajo el mismo castillo, no podía preguntar sobre tu vida, verme en el azul de tu mirada, escuchar de tu voz una palabra dirigida a mí._

_Tendría el valor por fin de hablarte, de mirarte, con algún pretexto tonto, te buscaría y me acercaría, al fin lo había decidido, caminaba por los pasillos buscándote pero una presencia maligna robó toda mi atención, se había infiltrado en el castillo, seguí su aura hasta encontrarla en el cuarto donde Presea reparaba la espada del fuego eterno, entre para encontrar que la fuente de esa aura maligna salía del cuerpo de Lucy convertida en una etérea mujer de cabello rosa y apariencia infantil al mismo tiempo que malvada. Me hizo una amenaza, luego desapareció._

_Lucy y Presea yacían en el suelo, Presea despertó y se lanzó al lado de Lucy, yo la tome suavemente por los hombros y la gire hacia mí sosteniéndola en mis brazos, ahí me confesó su amor sin darse cuenta._

_Atándome de manos y corazón, le tenía mucho cariño, le tenía un amor pero no se compara al que sentía por ti. No me atrevería a lastimarla, ella tenía ya mi cercanía y mi confianza, y tú ni una mirada me habías dirigido, no podía herirla por un sentimiento que sabía tal vez nunca sería correspondido, además ella era tu amiga, no es de hombres meterse entre hermanas, y de seguro con mayor razón me rechazarías. Me resigne a callar mi amor, por cariño a Lucy, por amor a ti._

_Pero una tarde, tal vez noche, todos los días en Céfiro eran oscuros en ese entonces, no sabías en que hora del día te encontrabas, ahí, en la soledad de un pasillo nuestros caminos se encontraron sin pensar._

- Buenas noches - _me atreví a decir sin saber bien la noción del tiempo._

- Buenas noches me contestaste

_Detuviste un momento tu camino, como pensando algo, luego lo reanudaste._

- ¿Marina? ¿Verdad? – _confirmé tu nombre como simple pretexto para hablarte._

- Así es- _por primera vez volteaste a verme._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir, de tu bello rostro pase a tus ojos que me miraban fijamente, nuestras miradas chocaron, nos quedamos así, tal vez solo segundos, pero me pareció una eternidad._

_Nos dimos media vuelta y nos retiramos._

_Tres días después se repitió sin buscarlo el mismo incidente, nos cruzamos en un pasillo iluminado pero totalmente solo._

- Buenas noches - _me dijiste por cortesía y no detuviste tu camino._

- ¿Como sabes que es de noche? – _pregunté divertido._

_Me sonreíste_ – Bueno, supongo, los días en céfiro son ahora de plena oscuridad, es difícil saber la hora, así que si siempre es de noche es mejor llamarla por su nombre ¿no crees? -

- Mm tienes razón… - _el silencio volvio a situarse entre nosotros_ - ..Marina..¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre guerrera mágica?

- Es preferible a que nombres por un titulo, soy una persona normal después de todo – _sonríes con la mirada._

- Bien, Marina, dime.. qué opinas.. del sistema del pilar?

… - _pareciste sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta, te miré a los ojos esperando respuesta, me miraste también_ – pues yo… yo no creo que la opinión de una extranjera tenga mucha importancia… - _tu semblante era sereno y eras diplomáticamente excelente para evadir una pregunta a la que no querías responder por miedo a ofenderme y ofender a Céfiro con tu sincera respuesta._

- Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría..

- Pues yo.. no creo en su sistema, no creo justo que una sola persona tenga que soportar el peso de todo un mundo, cada quien es responsable de sus actos y sentimientos, me parece francamente una real tontería que todo sea decidido por un mismo corazón – _con forme hablabas tu voz se volvía menos condescendiente y más segura, más franca, explosivamente franca, esa franqueza que tanto me gustaba de ti _– ¿cómo puede alguien vivir para otros?, sin amar, sin sentir nada más que no sea dirigido al planeta, sin tener derecho a pensar en su propia felicidad, discúlpame Latis pero todas estas leyes de tu mundo me parecen una soberana ¡PE.. pe-pesadilla - _carraspeaste un poco, parece que querías recobrar la compostura, ¿"Pesadilla"? Creí que lo calificarías de algo peor_..-Perdón creo que hable de más pero, es lo que pienso.

- ¿Cómo crees que debería ser entonces?

- Un mundo autosuficiente.

- ¿Un mundo autosuficiente?

- Sí, uno que se sostiene sin un pilar uno que sin importar lo que sus habitantes piensen pueda seguir subsistiendo, un mundo donde cada cual sea responsable por sí mismo y por nadie más, uno donde el peso de todo y de todos no recaiga sobre una sola persona, donde la carga sea compartida y la responsabilidad de cuidar de este mundo sea de todos.

_Has hablado con determinación, me dejas sin habla, como puede en una niña tan pequeña caber tanta sabiduría y visión de la vida, nunca oí a nadie hablar de lo que debería ser Céfiro como a ti, ni siquiera a Zagato o a Esmeralda._

También.. así lo he soñado yo - _te miré a los ojos, me miraste también, Céfiro se borró de mi mente, sólo tu mirada, un impulso, un sentimiento, el valor subió hasta mi garganta convertido en palabras _- Marina yo – _tu dedo repentino en mi boca me hizo guardar silencio._

- No Latis no me lo digas, tu ojos me lo acaban de confesar, pero no quiero escucharlo no quiero que tus palabras se graben en el éter del tiempo, no podemos herir a quien tu y yo amamos.

- Si ya sabes entonces lo que te quiero decir debes saber también que a ella no la -

- Basta, tu mirada me lo dijo todo, créeme, no es la misma que le diriges a ella, es más intensa, pero por lo que me han gritado tus ojos tu boca debe callar, no puedes vivir con dos amores sin lastimar a uno.

- Solo uno es el verdadero.

- Pero es al que le toca perder, ¿o es que acaso quieres herirla?

- No.

- Entonces calla y olvida - había tal madures y firmeza en tu mirada, no era la de una niña, era la de toda una mujer.

_Pasas de lado y te alejas, sabía que tú no me corresponderías._

- Latis – _te detienes sin mirarme, yo volteo a verte y aun sin mirarme dices_ – Yo también..- _una frase muere inconclusa en tus labios para ser completada por tus ojos cuando de repente volteas y clavas en mi una bella y triste mirada cristalina. Dejas que tus ojos hablen, tú no dices nada más. Te volteas y sigues tu camino, yo me que atónito, inmóvil, soy correspondido… sin embargo no puedo alegrarme del todo pues ahora me duele más el no poder acercarme a ti sabiendo que_ _también me amas._

_Tienes razón, no podemos lastimarla…_

_Este amor me esta prohibido, acabo corriendo casi la misma suerte que mi hermano a diferencia que el sí encontró en la muerte la redención, yo ni en ella podre encontrarla._

_Desde aquel momento compartimos varias veces la misma habitación pero nunca a solas, el salón del trono se volvió mi única esperanza de aunque fuera verte. Tan cerca, tan lejos, te miraba discreto cuidándome de todos, tú no me mirabas, eras más fuerte que yo, ni una mirad aunque_ _sabía que lo deseabas tanto como yo, fuiste mas leal a tu amistad, a tu palabra, tu corazón fue más firme, y eso solo me hizo admirarte más._

_Aunque de cuando en cuando nuestras miradas sin tú querer se cruzaban, tu mirada aparentemente casual y fría era lo único que me recibía, yo sabía lo que había tras esa fría mirada, un amor que debía callar, por amistad, por honor, por alguien que no tenía la culpa de nuestros sentimientos, alguien a quien ambos profesábamos cariño._

_La ultima batalla estallo, partiste hacia un destino incierto, volviste con la victoria entre tus manos, las tres volvieron sanas y salvas, nos regalaron la vida. Me miraste desde los cielos, te mire, un instante fugaz, fue un adiós. Este amor sería imposible, me despedí en secreto de ti para siempre._

_Lucy descendió más cerca y con toda la ternura de la que era capaz me dijo "te amo", yo le conteste un "yo también", en realidad no le mentí, sin embargo ella no supo que no era esa la clase de amor que hubiera querido de mi, la amaba pero ahora solo como a una tierna pequeña a quien debía mucho, pero como mujer, solo a ti te amé….._

_Mas allá del tiempo voy a amarte, adiós mi Guerrera Mágica, adiós mi amada Marina._

_Tal vez algún día…._

_Te mire por última vez Latis, un único momento que fue mío, aunque Lucy tuvo el placer del ultimo segundo, yo tuve el placer del primero, fue mi adiós, después desvié mi mirada, quise fingir que no te había notado. Intente desviar mi mente, pensé confesarle mi antiguo amor al gran Gurú, pero antes de confesar, me di cuenta que no tenía caso, sería una confesión vacía, ya no era él el dueño de mi amor. _

_**Si por aquel entonces hubiéramos**_

_**Luchado valientemente por estar juntos**_

_**¿Podríamos haber tenido un final diferente?**_

_**¿Podrías haber tenidos miles de palabras hacia mi enterradas en un silencioso sueño?**_

_Han pasado 7 años, y ahora sola en mi balcón me pregunto, si en aquel entonces hubiéramos luchado, si nos hubiéramos atrevido a pelear contra todo y contra todos por este amor, si hubiéramos tenido el valor de enfrentar al mundo y el valor para herir a otros, anteponiendo antes que los sentimientos de los demás lo propios, ¿habríamos tenido un final diferente? ¿Podríamos haber escrito otra historia? ¿Podrías haber tenido miles de palabras suaves y enternecedoras para mí? ¿Podría haber vivido en cada sueño tuyo cada noche? ¿Podríamos estar ahora juntos en el firmamento?_

_Ni ella ni yo te tuvimos, de haber sabido, de haber pensado en aquel entonces que no serías para ella tampoco, ¿me habría atrevido a arrebatarle lo que era mío? Si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora, ¿habría tenido el valor de enfrentarla? ¿Habrían aceptado todos lo nuestro? ¿A caso Lucy me habría condenado? ¿Me habría perdonado? ¿Habría roto mi decisión nuestra amistad? ¿Su amistad hacia mí habría sido más fuerte que eso como lo fue la mía?_

_Ahora ni ella ni a ti los tengo, de ella me separó el tiempo, las distancias, los caminos diferentes que tomaron nuestras vidas, pero fuimos siempre amigas hasta el final por ese lado no tengo remordimiento._

_De ti me separaron las circunstancias, el amor de ambos hacia otra, las dimensiones, y las leyes del universo, tú pertenecías a un planeta, yo a otro. Estábamos separados desde un principio_

_¿Hubiéramos sido felices? Eso jamás lo sabré, pero algo tengo por seguro, este amor va a acompañarme hasta el final de mis días, y será mi mayor alegría y mi mayor tristeza._

_Me acompañaras en mi mente por siempre, de todo lo que no se, hay algo que tengo por cierto, al menos, jamás habré de arrepentirme por haber hecho la tontería de herir a Lucy, fui fiel a mi amistad, al concepto que tengo de tan maravilloso sentimiento, por que a fin de cuentas hubiera tenido que regresar a mi mundo, no era Lucy, era nuestro origen la mayor y mas grande e impenetrable barrera entre tú y yo, yo pertenezco a este planeta Tierra, y algún día más temprano que tarde me habría reclamado. Y tal vez no solo te habría perdido a ti, sino a Lucy y tal vez incluso a Anaïs ella tampoco me hubiera perdonado una traición a nuestra amistad. _

_Aun que parece que todo hubiera sido mejor si hubiera actuado distinto, veo que todo tiene una razón de ser, y las cosas sucedieron como debieron suceder, para bien de todos._

_Ahora solo me queda la esperanza de encontrarte en otra vida, donde compartamos el mismo cielo y esta vez seamos libres de amar sin que nadie se interponga entre los dos._

_Hasta entonces mi querido Latis, hasta entonces…._

Una bella mujer de cabello azul mira al cielo nocturno soñando, volando, añorando, después se levanta y se interna en las ondeantes cortinas de su habitación.

Tal vez algún día, en otra vida, tal vez.

La letra que pongo aquí es una traducción de la canción china 星月神话 de Jin Sha, así que no se pueden poner roñosos los de fanfiction, por que no es la letra original sino la traducción. Muy bonita la canción, de mis favoritas.

Que inocente es Latis, claro no conoce el doble sentido de nuestro planeta, ni la substitución rápida de una palabra por otra, ni la aplastante sinceridad de mundo místico, ni por la mente le pasó que Marina quiso decir que el sistema del pilar a ella le parecía una soberana pendej… pesadilla.


End file.
